Doctor's Home
by caesara
Summary: Carlisle gets a call from Bella at 2:00 am one morning. He's there to help her and Jasper.


This is a kind of sequel to my other story, Doctor's Office. All you need to know is that Bella and Jasper are siblings and Charlie is their dad. Everyone else belongs to Carlisle and Esme.

A/N...It's the same story. I just edited it a bit! Enjoy!

* * *

It was exactly 2:00 in the morning when my phone rang. It woke me instantly. I didn't usually get calls this late (early?) unless it was an emergency at the hospital or, in rare cases, one of my children in trouble. Emmett? He had come home last night, but he could have sneaked out. He was a notorious prankster, but he had gotten better at controlling himself lately. Edward, then? One of the girls?

"Hello?" I asked worriedly, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and glancing behind me at Esme who was still snuggled securely under the blankets.

"Uh-D-dr. Cullen-I mean Carlisle?" There was a lot of noise on the other end, shouting, rustling, and the labored sounds of heavy breathing.

"Bella?" I asked, recognizing the voice despite background noise. I would have felt relieved that it wasn't one of my children, but it was Bella, and there was no telling what she was going through. My anxiousness increased tenfold in a matter of seconds.

Stepping out of my room quietly and closing the door, I asked, "Are you okay?"

"Well kind of. I wanted… to know if it's okay if we come to your house, and will you…stitch Jasper?"

Stitch Jasper. As in he's been cut. By whom? I wondered how long ago, how deep it was, if there was anything else wrong. And who was shouting in the background? Wait, why were they even awake at two in the morning? I must have paused longer than I thought, because Bella jumped back in.

" I'm sorry. I-I mean I know it's really late, I'm sorry. I-f you don't want-"

"No, no Bella it's fine. Come over please. I'm ready when you are. Thank you for calling me." I said, hoping she wouldn't try to back out again.

"_Get your asses moving!"_ I heard clearly, though I didn't recognize the male's voice.

She sighed heavily, still panting. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I'll be there in a few minutes." She hung up quickly.

I stood lost in thought. Bella and Jasper were way too overworked at home. The kids told me about their tendency to get in trouble in classes for sleeping, and if they were staying up this late it was no wonder. Were they even passing their classes? There couldn't be enough time for them to do homework after being pushed that hard at these ungodly hours. Neither Bella nor Jasper would admit it, but I knew they didn't like the training that Charlie put them through.

I heard Esme behind me. She wrapped her arms around my waist. I could hear the frown in her voice.

"Is everything okay with Bella?" She asked.

I turned around and hugged her, breathed her intoxicating scent and wondered for the hundredth time at how lucky I was to have her.

"Who would make their kids be awake right now _fighting_?" I asked, struggling to control my temper. Very few people made me angrier than Charlie Swan. Every single time the Swan siblings came into my office with another injury he completely ignored them. He didn't ever care. For all I know he could have done it to them, yet it was always _training._ Jasper broke his nose because of the training. Bella had a concussion because of training. Jasper sprained his wrist because of training. Charlie could have been beating them and we could do nothing about it, because he had the perfect cover up. And I wasn't really sure what I believed more, that he was hurting them outside of training or getting them hurt during it.

Esme kissed me. "I don't know, but a great man will help those kids get through it."

I nodded and thanked her smiling. She always knew how to placate me. The last thing the Swans needed was another angry male in their lives. Charlie seemed to have that part covered.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed my medical bag from the cabinet. She did say 'stitch Jasper' and I figured I would have to do more because I doubted that she was fine.

A quiet knock on the front door roused Esme and me from a conversation fifteen minutes later.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Bella said.

"It's fine, honey." I told her and ushered them inside. I noticed that when I called her things like that she blushed.

They were both wearing all black with identical black cargo pants, only Jasper had on black, long sleeved under armor and Bella had on a black t-shirt. Bella's pony tail was sleeked back with sweat and Jasper's hair was also glistening. The dirt on their faces added to the overall disheveled look they sported. Since I hadn't heard a vehicle I assumed they had walked or run here. I wasn't surprised. Charlie surely did not know they were at my house.

They both removed their boots before stepping fully into the house, and I was only slightly surprised when each of the siblings pulled a knife out of the lining and placed it on the floor next to them. I wasn't exactly sure what it meant, but I wasn't going to ask. Bella pulled out a gun and neatly placed it beside the knife. She caught my look.

"It's not loaded." She told me, reaching for it. "We could take them out-"

"No, it's quite all right." I said. "I just wasn't expecting it." And I truly wasn't. Guns? Even if they weren't loaded, what did guns have to do with martial arts?

"We wouldn't want to bring weapons into your house." Jasper explained as he removed his from the back of his pants.

I expressed my thanks as they finished lining everything up. It was amazing how well they worked together, moving in tandem, seemingly anticipating the other's moves.

When they finished Esme introduced herself. They greeted her just like they had greeted me the first time with a handshake only with a polite ma'am at the end. She hugged Bella who tensed under her touch until she relaxed ever so slightly before Esme let her go. I could do nothing but smile. Esme was the opposite of what they were used to, I know. If they thought I was doting, well, they had no idea what they were in for. Esme was already in love with them.

I noticed Bella's limp that she hadn't mentioned, but I would deal with that later. She probably would not be happy if I treated her before Jasper. I could see the worry on her face and the way she kept glancing at Jasper.

"Thank you so much, Carlisle." Jasper said as he sat in the seat I pulled out for him at the kitchen table. He was clutching at his upper arm.

"Is it just your arm?" I asked, looking him over.

The teen nodded. "It's the worst. I got cut and my shoulder is kind of out of socket. Bella or I can usually get it back in, but we can't seem to do it this time." I nodded and rolled up his sleeve, my hands hovering over her the injured area, wanting so desperately to make it better in an instant.

"Dad? What's going on?" Rosalie asked as she came downstairs with Alice. They were both in their pajamas, although their hair looked suspiciously fixed for having just woke up.

Of course they had to come together.

"Nothing, girls. You can go back to sleep." I said, giving them the eye to let them know I was serious.

"What's wrong with Jasper?" Alice asked, hugging Bella.

"Just got a little beat up. It's not anything bad." Jasper said smiling with a hint of a blush. He should have been grimacing in pain and I wondered at his pain tolerance. How much had he been through? I sighed again for what felt like the tenth time in only a few minutes. He hadn't even flinched when I ran my hand over his shoulder to feel the joint.

"This is going to hurt. I'm going to push your shoulder back into place." I warned.

Jasper nodded. Alice stood in the doorway looking horrified. Bella was standing behind Jasper in rapt attention, watching my movements intently.

"One, two, _three." _I counted and pushed his arm back into socket in a quick movement, praying for everyone's sake that it worked the first time. He cringed a bit and blew out a sharp breath.

There was a moment of silence, as everyone watched Jasper for his reaction.

"How does it feel?" Bella asked quietly, breaking the stillness in her anticipation.

"Thank you, Carlisle. It feels much better already." He attempted to move it, but I advised him not to. It might not have hurt extremely bad putting back in, but if he moved it too much it would be sore and could possibly dislocate again.

Alice was still dumbstruck. "Are you really okay?" she screeched.

Jasper and Bella chuckled. It reminded me of my own.

"I'm good." He soothed, and I swore Bella almost smirked at his stoicism.

"Now all I need to do is get you patched up." I said and accepted a water from Esme who proceeded to pass them out to the rest of our little group. I was dismayed to learn that they had been training all day without water. Would that be enough to press charges? Probably not without testimonies, and as I watched them both drink happily, I knew they would never agree to that.

It was quiet until Bella started talking.

"Do you think we should leave before they notice?"

"Who?" I felt myself asking before I could help myself. I didn't want to intrude into their lives, but I was intensely curious as to what they had been doing. Who was that man yelling in the background of the phone call?

Bella and Jasper shared a knowing look.

"Charlie has "friends" over. There are these…scouts that check us out every once in a while and show off their combat kids too." Jasper shook his head with an almost unbelieving smile. "It's pretty rough." He admitted.

"These 'combat kids' have dads like Charlie?" I asked while cleaning the six inch long wound on Jasper's arm. I couldn't help but notice that he had plenty of other scars too. I just hoped that these other kids didn't have fathers like they did. To think that Charlie needed any more validation or encouragement…

They both laughed. Actually laughed, because apparently my question was absurd.

"No, no, no, no" Bella said, waving her hands. "These are like FBI wanna-be's. They're the ones that have been accepted and are still in the beginning stages of training. Their dads are definitely not with them." She said, still smiling at the mental image, I guess.

I stopped my work completely and stood up straight.

Esme, Rose, and Alice gasped. I was seething.

"_What?" _I asked, harsher than I meant to. I could barely wrap my mind around what she was telling me.

"Umm they're FBI wanna bee's?" Bella asked. I almost felt as if she saw nothing wrong with the picture.

"Your father puts you up against FBI agents?" I heard myself ask in a strangely intense voice.

Jasper frowned. "I thought you knew Charlie works for the FBI. He finds and helps train recruits." As if him working for the FBI would naturally lead to him making his teenage children fight against the recruits.

"That's got to be illegal!" I heard from the stairs. Edward.

Bella began rubbing her face. "Well, they're not really trained." She said, as if that made the situation better. "And I'm pretty sure they can't even carry weapons with them in training."

She was covering for him. As if any euphemism or backtracking could validate what Charlie was doing to them. I glanced at the clock, 3:00 am. We should have all been in bed, not discussing this.

"Dad. _Dad_, we can't just let this happen!" Edward said, walking into the kitchen.

Jasper stood up. "No. You cannot try to stop him. No." He said, pointing at Edward, specifically. A cross between fear, resignation, and determination crossed his face.

"Okay, Jasper. We won't. We won't try to stop him." I said, reassuringly and tossed a look at Edward. He frowned but stepped back a little to show Jasper that he was not a threat.

"It just makes things worse, Carlisle. I'm sorry, but we've tried it before." Jasper said, and relaxed a bit, his shoulders visibly dropping. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to get mean or anything." And he looked so mature. So utterly tired.

"It's fine, Jasper. We all get a bit worked up at times, and you have every reason to be on edge right now. I promise you though, we won't try and stop anything unless you are okay with it." I said again and then sighed heavily. They looked awful.

"Do you have to get back tonight? I would like it if you spent the night here. It would…make me feel better about things." I explained. I promised I wouldn't try and stop Charlie, but that did not mean I had to stop trying to reach out to Jasper and Bella. I would teach these kids love one way or the other.

"Yes. We would love to." Jasper said. "If you don't mind."

Bella whipped her head around to her brother. "Jasper, what are you thinking?" She asked bewildered, standing up. "How would that help things at all? He'll be so mad when he can't find us all night."

"I'm not letting you go back there. I'm not going back there. You know what happened last time." His face was serious. "I'm not going to let that happen again."

They shared a long look before she sat down, frowning and covered her face with her hand.

Either she agreed it was for the best or she just wasn't going to fight.

Something in my chest tightened. I didn't know what happened the last time, but I had a feeling that it was something too extreme for two teenagers to handle. The thought sickened me that Bella and Jasper were just being used as their father's karate kids to show off to other FBI agents. It was so wrong on so many levels.

"Let me finish up." I said and began stitching him up quickly, my thoughts racing about any possible way to end this one and for all.

Edward and Bella chatted softly about a class they had together before Alice and Rose led her upstairs to get her changed into pajamas. I told Edward to get some for Jasper, preferably from Emmett since they looked as if they would fit better.

When I was finished, I bandaged a few other cuts and gave him the okay to go to bed.

Esme supplied him with a toothbrush and everything else he could possibly need I'm sure. I just didn't want them to be scared off by her affection. They weren't exactly used to having a mother around. That set my mind reeling again. Where was their mother?

Bella didn't look so good when she came back downstairs in a pair of Alice's capris with moons and stars on them and a matching blue t-shirt. She had scratches on her arms that didn't need stitches but needed to be bandaged and the limp I noticed before.

I was only slightly surprised that Emmett hadn't woken up. While he tended to gravitate toward people and conversations, he was also a fairly heavy sleeper.

"Bella, I need to fix you up a bit too."

She frowned.

"No stitches I promise." I reassured her, remembering that she didn't like getting them. She always clutched Jasper's hand while she got them.

She smiled. "Thank you, so much." I was trying to remember how many times the two had said that to me. Too many, in my opinion. I could do virtually nothing to help their situation. I didn't deserve thanks.

Alice helped me by giving me bandages when I needed them. She and Bella were talking about a teacher they both had. Apparently, he had a lisp that annoyed everyone. He also liked to randomly slap people's desks with a yard stick he carried around and pointed with. I would have been worried, but they were laughing and it didn't seem like anything more than a bad personality in a classroom.

I looked at her ankle and had her move it in a circular motion.

"Are you in pain?" I asked, slightly worried that she would lie to me.

Bella bit her lip. "It doesn't hurt too badly."

"It hurts her." Jasper said coming in with Edward_ and_ Emmett this time. Look who woke up.

Bella blushed. "I'm sor-"

"Don't say it, Bella." I told her smiling. "It's fine. I think you sprained it. I'll just wrap it up and we'll check it better in the morning."

She nodded and I finished up swiftly.

When I was done I stood up. "Everyone go to sleep now. Jasper and Bella, Edward will show you to your room. Everyone else go back to sleep. Please." I felt like I was doing one of those "Show's over folks!"

"But I just woke up!" Emmett complained. "I missed all the good stuff!"

I pointed up the stairs. Moody Emmett was not something I wanted to deal with. It was too late (early?)

He moaned and headed up with the rest of them.

I sat in my study thinking a long time after that. I couldn't go to sleep. There were too many stressful thoughts in my head. What was I going to do about Bella and Jasper? They needed me. I could not fail them. There was no room for error. Sure I had adopted my other children from various situations, but none of them had been as horrible as Jasper and Bella's situation. Was adoption a valid option? Would they even want that? And there was always the problem of Charlie. He would not give up his prized trophies for nothing. They were his life work, surely. He had raised the soldiers he wanted. A few of his FBI acquaintances seemed impressed, impressed enough to make them fight with future FBI trainees. He would not give that up without a fight.

Esme came into my room and softly beckoned me into the hallway.

She showed me Bella and Jasper sleeping peacefully side by side in the guest room bed, seemingly silently conveying their wishes of sweet dreams to one another.

I smiled softly as Esme hugged me from behind.

"You gave them this night together, sweetie. Imagine what they would be doing if you hadn't been here for them." She kissed me sweetly. "They appreciate it so much."

I closed the door and headed back to my room with my beautiful wife to sleep for the rest of the short night. Small victories.


End file.
